Through The Well
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: What! First I follow my sister, then she runs away, then I meet Lord Fluffy, then I get marked, and now Lord Fluffy said there's something wrong with the mark? How can it get any worse?" Rin said rolling her eyes. "By the way, what's wrong?"
1. Who's InuYasha?

Through The Well

A/n: Okay, not much to say in the author note, but this is my first Sess/Rin fic (have to love them!) and I'm one of their big fans! There will be Inu/Kago and Mir/San pairings in here! And troubles might come during that time too! On with the story! OOC in here!

Tsukiyumi (Japanese name I'm using for me meaning 'Moon Dream,' if I have a mistake please tell me! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, short and simple.

Summary:

Rin has been living a normal life like any normal teenager. She attends school and has a wonderful family. She lives with her sister Kagome in the modern era. Anyways, whats with the well that Kagome always enters? One day she carefully stalks Kagome and goes in the well with her? Who is this Lord Sesshoumaru everyone's been talking about? Two words: Stay away. Pairings: Sess/Rin; Inu/Kago; Mir/San

Ages:

Sesshoumaru 21 (In Ningen(human) Years)

InuYasha 19 (In Ningen Years)

Kagome 18

Rin 17

Miroku 20

Sango 18

* * *

Chapter 1: Who's Inuyasha?

"Souta! Hand over my diary!" A furious Rin yelled as she chased her brother around the house trying to get her diary from his filthy hands. "Hirgurashi Souta! I command you to give me back my diary at once or you're going to be doing my laundry this month!"

"Alright, alright! I just wanted to have some fun and peek in my sister's book!" Souta tossed over Rin's diary to her and she caught it expertly while still staring at her brother.

"Next time you get my diary you're dead," and Rin went to her bedroom.

Her bedroom consist of a wall with the design of cherry and sakura blossoms painted on them with a clear turqoise blue background. Rin's room was neat and organized, on one side was her twin sized bed, (A/n: What's up with the king sizes?) the other was her computer desk and on the side of the computer desk was her working desk. On the side of her well made bed was a little size bereau with a small size lamp and alarm clock. With a key, Rin opened one of the bereaus and stuck in her diary. She carefully locked it and stared at her computer.

'Should I go on?' She asked herself. Everytime Rin got on the computer, she couldn't help but go on and record her thoughts. 'Nah, I'm not going on bec-" BOOM! One of the shouji doors where closed roughly. She also heard voices.

"NO INUYASHA! I DON'T CARE NOW! GO BACK TO KIKYOU!" It was Kagome. 'Who's Inuyasha? And Kikyou? Never heard of.' Rin thought carelessly as she eavesdrop in more.

"Kagome you don't understand! Let me in!" A voice she in the seven hells don't know, yelled.

"OH I DON'T KNOW! I KNOW ALRIGHT! GO BACK TO HER! I DON'T CARE!" What's up with Kagome-chan?

"I know YOU don't understand Kagome! I want you to come back with me, please try to understand." An argument, yes that was all it was, a plain simple argument.

"OH I UNDERSTAND ALRIGHT! YOU WERE KISSING HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE! NOW GO BACK! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" 'Go back? Where?' All these thoughts were coming into Rin's mind as she looked at the shouji door in front of her. 'Should I go?' Damn. When it was time for decisions, you shouldn't really count Rin on making a very good decision. 'I guess I'll stay, this once.'

"Alright Kagome, as you wish...And remember...That I love you." After that line, there was silence, only the chirping of the melodic birds could be heard. And Souta's voice as he talked to himself. Rin layed on her bed, all different thoughts going on in her mind. When she couldn't find out any answers to them, she stood up and walked to Kagome's room. The shouji door was closed. She knocked.

"Kagome-chan, may I come in?" Rin asked while her innocent fist was still on one of the shoji frames.

"No..." 'What an answer.' Rin thought.

"Please, it's important." Rin said raising her voice, you know Kagome, Rin here is not afraid of you.

"NO!" Oh, Kagome raised her voice ever more! Rin could hear the innocent tears of Kagome's, and the dripping sound as the tears reached the ground, just like a raindrop that has awakened from the clouds.

"Fine Kagome, be that way," Rin turned around to walk away when the shouji door opened and Kagome hugged Rin from behind.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan. I was so...depressed." Kagome admitted.

"Well, next time, don't lock me out." Kagome nodded. "Alright then, there must be something that you need to tell me?" Kagome nodded again. "Well?"

"Let's talk in my bedroom." Kagome and Rin walked in.

"So?" Rin asked as she flopped down on Kagomes bed, taking in her scent of wild flowers and musk.

"Me and my boyfriend...broke up..." Kagome admitted head hung low. Rin walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Kagome, you know there's the verse, 'Boys R Toys', what do you think of it?" Rin asked as she rest her chin on Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha's not that type of guy and-"

"Then why did you broke off with him? I know Kagome, you were the one who broke it off! He still loved you! Why did you do that!" Rin yelled no longer on her sister's side.

"R-Rin?" Kagome's eyes widened. They let go of each other. "Inuyasha, you see, he had a girlfriend before me. He loved her very much. I...was just a duplicate...sort of...of her...he used me so he could forget about her. Rin, his ex-girlfriend died ages ago. She came back to life, and I saw...I saw..." Kagome broke down into tears. "I saw her...with him...kissing...A way Inuyasha has never kissed me before...Do you understand now?" Rin started to cry herself. 'That Inuyasha! How dare he do this to Kagome!'

"I suggest you go talk things out with him." Rin suggested with the a slight smile.

"Don't pity me Rin. Don't cry because of me. I don't want that." Kagome said as she started to smile. "Good night Rin."

"Are you saying you want me to leave?" Rin asked.

"Well, yes, in a way, no. But you need to rest there's a big day tomorrow you know." Rin nodded. She started to walk to the shouji door, she slide it halfway open, but then turned ninety degrees.

"Kagome, I have one more question."

"And what might it be?"

"Who is Inuyasha?"

A/n: What do you think? Good? Bad? Well, REVIEW! Sorry this was such a short chapter. I promise the next chapters to be twice as long or let's triple yeah! Oh Sesshoumaru will appear in chapter 3 so keep reviewing! Any suggestion, spit- I mean! Write them out in the reviews! Ja matta!  
aznfantasygoddess

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: What I Should't Have Done: Through The Well


	2. Something I Shouldn't Have Done: Through...

A/n: I updated fans around the world! Here's the next chapter! R&R!

A Million Thanks to:

tessa- Thank you for reviewing. I promise that I'll keep writing until I finish the story!

moonlitStarDestiny- You really lit my day! I'll update now! Thanks for reviewing!

anonymous- Like I said, Sesshoumaru will enter in the next chapter I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

SweetyPieRin- Yeah, I guess I could do a lot with my plot...I could even have a youkai eat Rin on the way! Muhahahah! Then I get Sesshoumaru for myself! j/k! Yeah, Sesshoumaru will come in Chapter 3 keep reviewing and before you know it, he's right there! Thanks for reviewing! You really are sweet!

Dr. Animenlover- I love Sesshoumaru/Rin stories too! Maybe that's why I'm writing them! Well, good for you! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is- oh HI! I do not own Inuyasha! It's owner is Rumiko Takahashi...not me! Mine name's not even close!

Chapter 2: Something I Shouldn't Have Done: Through The Well

Last time:

"Who's Inuyasha?"

To Be Continued...

"H-he was my ex-boyfriend, like I said I HATE HIM now..." Kagome answered head hung low and her eyes shut.

"You've never gave before Kagome!" Rin scoled her sister. "You need to learn how to kick ass!"

"R-Rin? A-are you s-sick?" Although Kagome wasn't telling the truth, Rin saw the depressed emotions inside her by the remains of the angelic voice she used to have.

"I think you're the one that's sick Kagome, oh that Inuyasha! He'll be sorry for messing with my sister!" Rin yelled with 'revenge' plastered in her eyes and an evil smirk slapped on her face. "Well I'm off to bed now! Ja matta!" Rin switched back to the innocent Rin in matters of seconds. Rin left the room like a bee hurring to rest.

'Rin's been acting weird,' Kagome thought while sleep couldn't catch her. '...and Inuyasha...What should I do? Should I return and go to Kouga to make Inuyasha jealous? Or...Should I apologize?...I DON'T KNOW! I'LL JUST GO! I NEED TO SEE HIM!' The thought het her so hard, like a hammer nailing a nail, she deeply fell into a deep slumber.

/Rin's Room/

'What's wrong with Kagome?' Rin thought her eyes drooping. 'She's always been a strong willed lady...why is she crying now?' Rin had no clue. Where ever Kagome is going tomorrow...Rin was going to stalk her. That was the last thought, before she jumped up from her futon and went out her shouji door.

A/n: Cliffhanger! You better review you got that! Oh! and try not to scroll down! Make a wish first then scroll down!

Still Wishing...

WISH COME TRUE! KEEP READING!

/In the Kitchen.../

"Oka-san! Is the anything to eat I'm hungry!" (A/n: Did you think I would leave you to wonder about what Rin's going to do? Well she hasn't gone through the well so you get that right!)

"Hai Rin, what are you doing up at eleven?"

"I got hungry!" Rin exclaimed as she began to raid the refrigerator.

"Rin, slow down! You could choke!"

"Hai...Oka-san!" After 15 minutes of detecting things to eat, she finally slumped to her room and fell asleep.

/Next Morning/

Kagome sneaked out expertly into the well, aware that no one is following her, she opens the shouji door the well and stares at the well for matter of seconds before she took a deep breath and jumped in.

/While.../

Rin's POV

'Huh? What's that noise?' I woke up and looked out my window seeing Kagome in her school uniform outside. 'What is she doing up so early? I thought there was no school today...hmm...' I continue to stare. 'Damn...I'm so stupid! Get dressed already and follow her!' I stormed out of bed and changed into a familiar clothing like Kagome, just that mine was dark blue. I carefully stalk her and finds her jumping into the old well. 'What the heck? OH NO IS SHE COMITTING SUICIDE! KAGOME HERE I COME TO YOUR RESCUE!' I yelled, ran, and jumped in, unaware of what was going to happen next. I finally landed...not peacefully. 'Ouch'...my ass connected with the ground... 'How could Kagome stand this!'

"What? An opening?" I got out of the well to see that this wasn't back at home...but...somewhere out there...

"K-Kagome?...Where are you?" I did the only thing I can...I ran! Ran to find the nearest village...I met up with an old lady with a patch on her left eye.

End of POV

"H-hi...um...Where's this place?" Rin asked.

"You must be Kagome's sister?" Rin nodded. "Follow me," Rin didn't know too well so she just followed. "By the way, I'm Kaede, you're?"

"Rin...Higurashi Rin," she answered casually. Kaede escorted Rin to her shouji, when they opened the door, Kagome was having another argument with Inuyasha.

"Stop you two!" Kaede yelled, her voice filling the whole room.

"HE STARTED IT!" Kagome argued back, trying to fight back tears. "R-rin? What are you doing here! You followed me didn't you!"

"Ka-Kagome...Wh-How-um...Where are we?" Rin asked looking from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Kagome ran out of the shouji and ran to the lands of the west.

"KAGOME! DON'T YOU FEAR SESSHOUMARU! HE COULD DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Inuyasha yelled not bothering to get up.

"W-who's Sesshoumaru?"

A/n: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I don't...sigh I write them anyway! So who the heck is Sesshoumaru? Find out on the next chapter of! TTW!

aZnfantasygoddess

aka Tsukiyumi.:..:.


	3. Captive Under Sesshoumaru's Arms

A/n: Alright Sesshoumaru fans! Here enters Sessy-sama! Sorry for the long update! I've been pretty busy! Well...Got good news for you! So who (readers) knows and goes to quizilla? Well, I have an account there and I'm writing Sesshoumaru story/quizzes there! Guess the pairing...Sesshoumaru and...YOU! So go check it out! You could go to quizilla and go to the search thing and type in: Through Two Wells, now I have two Sesshoumaru quizzes/stories posted. One is a quiz and one is a story...it'll have like...a lot of parts! The title is somewhat close to the one I name this fanfiction...Through Two Wells...Heheh actually they're very similar! o

Have fun! Sorry if I have spelling errors! I'm typing at...who knows how many words per minute right now! I have many things to type and is eager to do it! NOT LIKE THAT! EW! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I JUST REALLY FEEL LIKE TYPING RIGHT NOW! On with the story!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It totally makes my day!

Disclaimer: I...Don't...Own...InuYasha...But I...Do...Own...S-...Uh... Yeah!...The storyline! Ha! I bet you thought I own Sesshoumaru!

Chapter 3: Captive Under Sesshoumaru's Arms

Last time:

"W-who's Sesshoumaru?"

This time:

"Oh, he's my no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing half brother!" InuYasha yelled standing up. (A/n: Guess where that's from? Guess it and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!)

"Well, who ever he is, I think he doesn't steal pigs right?" Rin asked looking at InuYasha. He was just looking on the ground. "Look, if you're not going to go look for Kagome, I will." Rin stood up and got ready to go when,

"I'll go too." Rin smiled. 'I think I could put them back together.' Rin thought as she waited patiently for InuYasha who was by her side before she knew it. "You know it's dangerous around here." InuYasha said breaking the silence. Then they heard a scream. InuYasha sniffed the air. "Sesshoumaru! Come on Rin! Get on my back!" Rin did as told and InuYasha ran with Rin on his back to wherever Sesshoumaru was.

"InuYasha!" There was the yell again. It definately was Kagome. Soon, they reached a clearing with a lot of trees surrounding it.

"So you came," it was Sesshoumaru, he pasted an evil smirk on his lips. "Hand over Tetsusaiga!"

"You're so pathetic! You can never wield the sword even if I give it to you!' InuYasha yelled. "Or do you want to start a fight?" InuYasha drew out Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin. "Well then...fight!" Then both swords clashed! InuYasha send a slash to Sesshoumaru as he easily blocked it. (A/n: Just to let you know, Sesshoumaru has both arms!) Pretty soon Sesshoumaru was losing.

"I will not lose to you...you halfbreed..." Sesshoumaru said, as one of his knees kneeled on the ground. "Never." He turned his head to the nearest target...Rin...He jumped over to her and grabbed her. Then he flew them to his castle with Jaken close behind. Rin screamed for help. Soon InuYasha was behind. They started another fight. As InuYasha was behind. They started another fight. As InuYasha aimed for Sesshoumaru's neck, Naraku came in and interfered.

"Brothers fighting, how cute." He chuckled.

"Arg!" InuYasha aimed at Naraku as Sesshoumaru thought it was a good time to leave. He seized the unconsious Rin and sped to his castle.

'Where am I? I'm on a futon...How? Wow this room's big.'

"I see you're awake." Rin turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru sitting next to the futon. Since when did he care?

"Are you Sesshoumaru?"

"It's Sesshoumaru-sama to you!" He yelled.

"Oh, hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good, now to make sure you don't leave," Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's shoulder and placed his lips on the delicate skin on the curve of her neck near the collar bone. Rin gasped.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?"

Then Sesshoumaru dug his canines into her skin. Rin let out a cry of pain, then the pain disappeared in a matter of minutes.

A/n: What did he do, what did he do, WHAT DID HE DO! Well, review to find out okay! Arigatou! So, the contest is still up! Where did InuYasha's line in the beginning of the story come from? If you guess it right I dedicate the next chapter to you! And we'll see if I could send over to you one of my Sesshoumaru and Rin wallpaper I made! So in the next chapter if you see your name, review and say you want the wallpaper, and if you're not a fanfiction user then just remember to put in your email address, k? See you next time!


	4. What Kind of MARK IS THIS!

**A/n: Hello everyone! Well, this is aZnfantasygoddess and I have to say, we had WINNERS! This chappy is dedicated to these folks: Rheanen, Kitty Kudan,inuyasha-rules, and goldenskyblue22! I'm pretty sure I got everyone!**

**Nice job everyone! And thanks for reviewing! Now should I give you chapter four? Hell yeah! What did Sesshoumaru do to Rin?**

**Disclaimer: I always, always wish...that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...that I don't own INUYASHA! WAH!**

**ChApTeR 4: What Kind Of MARK IS THIS!**

Last time:

Then Sesshoumaru dug his fangs into her skin. Rin let out a cry of pain, then the pain disappeared.

Continue: (GET READY EVERYONE! SECRET REVEALED! WARNING: DON'T DIE OF A HEARTATTACK!)

"This is **NOT** a mating mark, it is a mark showing that you're my property and I can control you in anyway." Sesshoumaru said as Rin narrowed her eyes. She thought that her readers would think the same as her and thought that this was a mating mark. j/k! But really she didn't want this as a mating mark either.

"What do you mean you I'm your propery! I'm noone's property! Unless you want me to kill you that is!" Rin yelled although knowing this demon could take her down any day. Sesshoumaru clenched his fist. "Or not..." Rin said a bit scared. "And anyways I already KNEW it wasn't a mating mark because the mark comes after the mating!"

"Well, I could always change that..." Sesshoumaru said as he got up close to Rin and her backing away. She was getting to know more of this trick. Before she knew it, she backed up against a wall. "Now can I?" Rin thought for a second and smiled.

"Nope you can't." Rin said. "According to what I've learned in the past five seconds, you hate let me repeat that, HATE ningen! Why would a low class ningen like me be your mate?" Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the door.

"For once...you're right, I despise your kind." Sesshoumaru let out a light growl and went out. Rin laughed out and then felt pain all around her body. She let out screams that filled the castle. Sesshoumaru got irrated and came in. Once he did it stopped the pain.

"WHAT KIND OF MARK IS THIS! Are you trying to kill me!" Rin yelled as the pain slowly stopped. Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and examined the mark again. "Do you do this to all your servants!" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"No, you're the first one." He said as his face was kept emotionless. He kept examining the mark.

"Is something wrong with the mark?" Rin asked curious to know.

"Yes."

"What! First I follow my sister, then she runs away, then I meet Lord Fluffy, then I get marked, and now Lord Fluffy said there's something wrong with the mark? How can it get any worse?" Rin said rolling her eyes. "By the way, what's wrong?"

"We can't depart for more than twenty meters. (2000 centimeters) (A/n: The departing thing I got from an author in quizilla! So it was her idea! Except hers was 50 meters, mines 20. Anyways, the credit's hers. Oh her pen name: Miskira.) I accidentally made the mark too deep." Sesshoumaru answered as he stood up and left. He popped his head back in. "It also means sharing the same bedroom." Then he went, but didn't get so far. He only got halfway down the stairs and pain shot through both Rin and his body. He jumped back up the stairs and got a little closer to Rin's chamber.

**Rin's POV**

That stupid jerk! Now my mark's too deep! Yeah right! It hurted a lot too! How am I suppose to get away from him now? If I move twenty meters...OWWWWW! WTF! It hurts! Suddenly I moved closer to the door and the pain subsided. Stupid Sesshoumaru, wouldn't he know not to move more than twenty meters! I really want to kill him! But wait, if I kill him, would that be killing myself?

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I have just made my way out of Rin's chambers. When I took a look at that mark...I know I did something wrong? What? I walked down the stairs until I felt a pain shoot right through me. I knew Rin could feel this too...I jumped back as the pain got away slowly. I walked near to Rin's chambers and opened her door.

**End of POVs**

Rin was set flying back as the door open only to view the sexy-but-Rin-dare-not-think...Sesshoumaru.

"What was that for!" Rin yelled as she rubbed her head to see if there were any bumps. "And you knew you couldn't get too far! What's wrong with you!"

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru yelled. 'I see...I know what this mark means now...It is-'

**A/n: Hahahahahah! I have to love writing cliffys! Please review! I'll have next chapter up soon! **


	5. It Was YOUR Mistake! Not Mine!

**A/n: Like always I'll greet you with a HELLO! Sorry for the long update but then I was also working on my quizzes so there! Plus that not getting to write here until...Anyways I really like where this story is going so you better review or I might die of heartache and never finish the story! J/k! But then I would also like to cheer and thank the reviewers who were rooting me on to finish this story and now as I see it more and more are starting to read my story but...they're not reviewing and it makes an author very sad...Anyways! To the point! I'm stopping the series! This is the last chappy! I hope you enjoy(Memory pops into head) Wait! This isn't the last chapter! It's not even close to done! Hahahah! Sorry, I'm just feeling very hyper right now. So I'm not stopping the series! Lalalalalala! Characters tends to be OOC...**

**Thanks to:**

Faded Moonlight, fluffy-lover82192, IYGU, shadowhawk00, Sailor Millenium, SweetyPieRin, Sesshomaruz Women, Lady Kauya, Chibitsue, and Eight-and-a-halph-tails

**Disclaimer: ...So I'll stop waiting and seize my "chance."...Wait...What are the chances of me getting to own Inuyasha? I don't even own the first sentence! It's from a song...**

**ChApTeR 5: It Was YOUR Mistake! Not Mine!**

RECAP:

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru yelled. 'I see...I know what this mark means now...It is-'

START:

"Hn. Shut up at a time like this! What's wrong with m- US!" Rin yelled or asked irrated.

"Like I said before, this mark was accidentally too deep making you...I don't even want to say this..." Sesshoumaru said as he turned his back on Rin.

"What! You want me to stare at your ass! Face me and talk like a man!" Sesshoumaru turned around his eyes were red and his magenta stripes were bigger than before. "Uh oh..." (A/n: I don't remember if I mentioned it or not but Sesshoumaru has both arms in this fic.) "Uh Sesshoumaru you still in there, are you going to finish your sentence or what?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru returned back to normal he growled.

"Making you my mate." He answered.

"Your WHAT!" Rin yelled, she couldn't believe it! She was this dog lord's mate!

"You heard me! Don't make me repeat myself!" He had his emotionless mask on as he fingered Rin to follow him. Rin didn't feel like fighting with him right now so she just followed until they reached a room, or study you could say. He sat in his chair as Rin just sat on the ground by a window and looked at him and out the window. He would throw glances at her while she's not looking and that makes her very uncomfortable. So lost herself and stood up.

"Why are you looking at me like that!" She yelled as she sent glares of daggers at him, he having an invisible barrier blocking them all. His eyes eyed her up and down she got annoyed her eyes twitched. "Sessy-fluff, tell me what's wrong?" She said in a sweet, annoying voice to annoy him.

"What did you call me wench!" He yelled.

"I'm no wench! Tell me! Why were you looking at me like that!" Rin yelled demanding to know why. Wouldn't you wonder why also? But I guess probably you would have known, but Rin's catching up slow here so bare with her. In faster then a second he had her pinned to a wall, his face inches from hers.

"Well, do you want to know! The only way to get rid of the twenty meter thing is to mate! Are you dumb!" Yelled in her face, some of his spit landing on her face. Her eyes narrowed.

"There is no way I'm mating with a jerk like you!" Rin yelled as Sesshoumaru slapped her.

"I'm no jerk! I'm Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands! Everyone respects me except for you and that hanyou!"

"Well, _my lord,_ was it MY fault for marking me or YOURS! Why did you mark me in the first place!" Rin yelled demanding to know. Sesshoumaru lets go of Rin and walks back to his desk.

"I don't know." He answered as he started to look over some books. Then there was a sudden loud crash outside, they look to see...

**A/n: Hahahahaha! I'm evil! Well, sorry for this short chapter! I'll try to make them longer! Remember to review! Sayonara!**


	6. Sayonara SesshoumaruSama! NOT!

**A/n: Once again, I'm really sorry for the long update! My computer was going through whole chaos and I had to get it fixed. I'm not sure if this chapter is going to be long or short so bear with me and we'll see. Anyways! I want to make the announcement that this is NOT a lemon series! I've decided that is! I've decided to add more angst to it! If you are reading this, in your review tell me if you want a lemon series or angst and I'll count up the votes and write what you girls/guys want. (Anonymous ppl could review too! I want everyone's feedback!) I want to think all you faithful reviewers although I don't have the time for the shout out, I'll do the shout out in the next chapter, so remember to review if you want your name listed! Oh and some of you wanted to know the 'all because of my great-rotten-pig-eating half brother' verse where it came from. It came from Holes. Anyways I'll stop my babbling and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ...So I'll stop waiting and seize my "chance."...Wait...What are the chances of me getting to own Inuyasha? I don't even own the first sentence!**

**ChApTeR 6: Sayonara Sesshoumaru-Sama! NOT!**

NOTES:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

RECAP:

"Well, _my lord,_ was it MY fault for marking me or YOURS! Why did you mark me in the first place!" Rin yelled demanding to know. Sesshoumaru lets go of Rin and walks back to his desk.

"I don't know." He answered as he started to look over some books. Then there was a sudden loud crash outside, they look to see...

START:

Rin swung her head and looked back where the sound came from.

"What was that?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru growled low.

"Inu...Yasha..." He said in a merely whisper. But Rin caught it and her eyes gleamed with glee!

'YES! THEY'RE HERE TO RESCUE ME!' Rin thought happily.

KAGOME'S POV

Looking for Rin wasn't as easy as sensing the jewel shards but you managed to find her with the help of that bastard InuYasha's nose. You don't even know why you're helping him after what he done. How could you forgive him that easily? NO! You did not forgive him! You need to stop thinking about him and start thinking about Rin! What if something bad happend to her! Then you saw a castle overhead.

"This is it," you heard InuYasha say. "Sesshoumaru's castle." Your eyes widened. The place was wonderful! You'd rather stay here then with InuYasha any day...You think...

BACK TO RIN AND SESSHOUMARU

After the thought Rin ran outside as Sesshoumaru jumped from the balcony window.

"What are you doing here you half breed!" yelled Sesshoumaru in his monotone voice.

"Hand over Rin!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshoumaru laughed/snickered.

"Why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin got outside panting. Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Rin let out a gasp. "Especially when she's my mate?"

"YOUR MATE?" Kagome yelled. "When did you become his mate Rin! Didn't we tell you to stay away from him!"

"Kagome-chan! I'm NOT his mate!" Rin tried struggling but Sesshoumaru stopped her by digging his claws into her waist. "Ah! Stop it! Kagome! Inu-chan! Help me!" InuYasha took out his sword, Tetsusaiga, as it transformed.

"Let Rin go," he said in a dangerous voice...that didn't scare Sesshoumaru at all.

"Hn, get out of my lands little brother, Rin is my mate, this mark proves it," Sesshoumaru said as he slid down part of Rin's shirt (She's still dressed in modern time clothing) and voila! there it was. InuYasha was shocked.

"It-It can't be!" He sniffed the air then smirked. "She's still a virgin." Then they heard a yell from the forest...

(I could have let you readers here...but I feel like writing more!)

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she turned to the forest. "InuYasha, what should we do?" Kagome asked concerned for their friends.

"Why at a time like this!" InuYasha yelled. "Kagome you know what to do! Follow me after you've done what needs to be done!" With that said, InuYasha rushed into the forest smelling Naraku's scent as Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and Rin. She ran to them as she intended to grab Rin's hand and ran. She ran as fast as she could into the forest, holding _Rin's_ hand.

"Okay Rin are you alright? Did he do anything to you? I told you to stay away from him!" Kagome yelled and asked as she was starting to lose her breath. "Rin? RIN! Answer me!" Kagome squeezed onto _Rin's _hands. 'Her hands aren't this big.' She thought. She squeezed harder. 'Her hand do not have claws!' Kagome stopped and looked back. "OMG!"

(Should I leave you here? Let me hear you say no!)

**A/n: Okay, I'm leaving you there! I KNOW! Who the person is! This is your choice of who the person you want to be! Now the question is: lemon series or angst? lemon or angst? Review! If I get less than ten votes, I'll make this story angst and let me warn you, if I do make it angst...prepare to see some Sess/Kago! I HATE THAT PAIRING! But that is what is needed to make it angst! So review my fellow readers! Remember anonymous reviews are accepted! Oh and so are flames too! **

_**"Flames are not evil nor are they Hell, they're feedback."**_

**aZnfantasygoddess **


	7. You Stupid STUPID Sister!

**A/n: Votes are up...you had only one chance to vote, cause the story is going to go by the amount of votes...or you could have said you did not want a lemon series or angst...but here's the results I got...**

**Lemon- 5  
****Angst- 0  
****My Preference (Angst)- 1**

**Well, I prefered it to be angsty but...since people doesn't want any angst these days...here you go! But hey, remember in my story...I said...less than ten votes...then I get to make it angsty! Well, okay, then, I'll try to shut up now...it would be lemon/angst...I found a new character...**

**Thanks to the following reviewers: (Sorry if I didn't get you...you probably reviewed while I was writing this...)**

HawkAngel  
latafmodginkianp1618  
Rinstwin  
Nevaeh Azalea  
kamilog  
DPM  
midnight-angel910  
the supreme one  
Miko123  
Wolf-Inu-Yasha38  
shadowhawk00  
I.The Silence  
Angels Strawberry Kiss  
Secret Angel Forever 21

**Once again, I want to thank ALL my reviewers! If reviews came to me this fast, I would probably be updating one each second! **

**Disclaimer: ...So I'll stop waiting and seize my "chance."...Wait...What are the chances of me getting to own Inuyasha? I don't even own the first sentence!**

**ChApTeR 7: You Stupid STUPID Sister!**

RECAP:

"Okay Rin are you alright? Did he do anything to you? I told you to stay away from him!" Kagome yelled and asked as she was starting to lose her breath. "Rin? RIN! Answer me!" Kagome squeezed onto _Rin's _hands. 'Her hands aren't this big.' She thought. She squeezed harder. 'Her hand do not have claws!' Kagome stopped and looked back. "OMG!"

START:

"OUCH! Kagome what was that for!" InuYasha yelled.

"Why didn't you answer me when I asked you to?" She yelled back.

"Well, I'm NOT RIN!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO! YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'VE RUINED MY WHOLE DAY...FIRST MY SISTER, SECOND LETTING NARAKU ESCAPE WHEN WE ALMOST GOT HIM...AND NOW-" Kagome stopped at mid-sentence as she crouched down, by the well, and weeped.

"Kagome..." InuYasha started.

"Get away from me! I don't care! My sister's mated to your brother what else! What am I suppose to tell my mom? 'Uh...Mom...Rin's married...to InuYasha's FULL demon brother...' NO! It's not that easy InuYasha...I hate you! I won't come back again!" Kagome said as she stood and got on the log of the well as InuYasha pulled her back and tightly hugged her...

"I'm sorry...Kagome..." He apologized...

"I...Inu...InuYasha?" Kagome asked confused as her eyes widen with tears at the brim of her eyes.

"I'm really sorry...If you want...I could-" InuYasha was disrupted as an ugly looking demon with rotting flesh and two horns walked in on them. "What do you want here!" InuYasha yelled letting go of Kagome.

"Dooooooouuuuummmmm..." was all he said. InuYasha then used his 'Steel Iron Claws' and killed it as it vanishes to thin air.

"Ha! He was easy to beat, did you see that Kago-" He looked back to the well, to find that she wasn't there. "-me..." he said sadly. He looked in the well... 'Maybe...she needs a little space to think...' InuYasha though as he walked back to Kaede's hut. 'But...that space isn't little...for it is in time...far away from here...'

WITH SESSHOUMARU AND RIN

'That stupid stupid sister! How dare she just grab InuYasha and run away! Is Sesshoumaru really that strong?' Rin thought as she stared at Sesshoumaru as he worked on some of his paperwork. 'Geez, his almighty doesn't look so strong! Why afraid of him...He looks like a stupid pig! Even smells like one! I bet he's not even as powerful!' Sesshoumaru looked up at Rin and started a glaring contest.

"A stupid pig eh?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked over to Rin. Rin stood up and backed away.

"Sure, a stupid pig!"

"Why do I hear someone rumor about me?" He asked his face emotionless.

"Uh...let's see...w-who called...w-who d-dare c-call you a s-stupid pig!" Rin did a pretend sort of laugh. "Uh...sh-should I br-bring that p-person in so you could punish them?" Rin asked.

"Why are you stuttering?" He asked.

"Stuttering? W-what do you mean?" Rin asked trying to make her words come out right.

"Back to the point...you think I should punish this 'pig' person?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin forced a forced-smile on her features.

"Uh...no, I don't think that would be necessary," said Rin.

"Oh...I'm starting to change my mind...I'm thinking of punishing that person, who called me a stupid pig!" He yelled as Rin cringed.

"Who did! Your majesty!" Rin asked yelling...

"So...You don't really know do you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Let's see if you'll after...'The Punishment,'" Sesshoumaru said as he chased a panicking Rin and swept her in his arms as he carried her to his chambers...

WITH INUYASHA

'Why...why do I always feel so empty when Kagome is not near me...I want to go see her...tell her I lo-...no it is not love...not the love I once had that almost had me killed...I like her...like her like a sister...that seems to be it...' InuYasha was pondering in his thoughts as his friends looked at him worriedly.

"Do you think he's okay?" Sango whispered to Miroku. He looked into the depth of her eyes as her face turned confused. And was that love he found in her eyes? But that didn't matter, he place his hand on her butt as he rubbed it...WHACK! And got slapped from Sango...again...Sango moved to sit next to InuYasha and ask if he was alright...

'Love her...No like her...like her...love her...like her...love her...hug her...kiss her...' He snapped out of his thoughts...

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou...I'm going to Kagome's time..." with that said he rushed outside and jumped into the well. Purple light engulf him as he jumped up, his guard down and low, and his lips landed on someone's...

WITH SESSHOUMARU AND RIN

"Sesshoumaru! Let me go this instant!" Rin yelled as Sesshoumaru payed no attention towards her words. He opened his chamber doors as he threw Rin across the room, onto his bed and he quickly locked the door. He turned around and gave Rin a sexy smirk as he walked slowly to her. She got up, not breaking eye contact and slowly backed up to the balcony. He came closer as Rin had nowhere to go, since she was stuck by the balcony's walls and now, a Sesshoumaru with a bulge in his pants. Rin took a quick second looking at it as she looked at him scared...Her hand gripped the balcony's rail.

"Like what you see?" he asked smirking as Rin nodded no. Without a second thought, Rin grabbed the rail harder as she used all her strength to pick her up and jumped over the balcony...

**A/n: And that's where I leave you...there might be a Inu/Kag lemon coming...Sess/Rin...Find out in the next chappy! Review!**


	8. Mirror With No Reflection

Chapter 8: Mirror With No Reflection

_"I thought that was it...No more of a chance for me. The wind was speeding towards my face, or was my face speeding towards the wind? No matter, I knew I will meet ground in seconds. Is this better than mating to one who I despise? Or was it a better idea if I just mated him? My body heated up as my heart burned a hole in my chest. This was it, and I noticed...I didn't want to die...Not like this..."_

"You idiot, Rin," said Sesshoumaru as he jumped down the balcony, flying after Rin's descending body. He raced with the wind as his body swiftly turned and caught Rin, chest to chest. He couldn't help but be aroused by the curves of her body against his hard muscled one. He let out a growl as time slowly went by and they both gently landed on the wind as leaves quickly splashed out greeting them. He stared at her emotionless face, pale and still. He wanted to steal a kiss, just one, but his pride forbid him so. With Rin carried, bridle style, in his arms, he walked into the castle as if nothing really happened.

------

"Hmm..." Rin moaned as she turned the other way in the bed. It was so soft and comfortable. Did she die from yesterday's impact? This must be heaven. She's an angel with white fluffy wings, away, away from it all...Away from him. "Ah...Is this Heaven?" She moaned out as she gently open her eyes to see. "Oh my God! This is Hell!"

He let out a laughter as she yelled in his face. Usually no one would get away yelling at him, but she was an exception, he liked her that way. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then he grabbed both her arms and pinned it behind her as she started to struggle, moving her shoulders, thrusting her hips, and kicking her legs. He moved closer to her and took in her scent as her knee rubbed on his groin, and her pelvis thrusting into his stomache. He omitted a groan. Gently, he begin to suck carefully on the mark he gave her, she yelled out in pure pleasure.

What was she thinking! No, Heaven turning into Hell! Hah! Just her luck. She wakes up and finds herself in bed, with someone she hated more who-knows-what. Then he ends up pinning her arms behind her! Just her day! She knew struggling was a bad idea, but being the stubborn person she was...she still struggled anyway. Kicking, she could feel, something like a stick poking up and she started to kick it more making _him_ groan. Shocked, she tried pushing him away, only to have him suck on the stupid mark he made. Bubbles formed in her stomache as electricity shot down to her loins. She let out a blissful moan and noticed what he was doing...He was seducing her...Nothing new, really.

Now that turned him on alright! That sweet voice of hers, just makes him want her more and more. How could he feel this way after just wanting to keep her captive? It was impossible! She was human!

FLASH

_"According to what I've learned in the past five seconds, you hate, let me repeat that, HATE humans! Why would a low class human like me be your mate?" _

Correct he hated, despised humans, they are weak vurnable things. They can't even live to be at least one hundred years old!

FLASH

_"Do you do this to all your servants!"_

No, I don't, for once you're right again Rin. Maybe you are not quite as stubborn, but really stubborn.

FLASH

_"What! First I follow my sister, then she runs away, then I meet Lord Fluffy, then I get marked, and now Lord Fluffy said there's something wrong with the mark? How can it get any worse?"_

Lord Fluffy? I do NOT look Fluffy! Sure, that thing that resembles nothing but something on my shoulder is fluffy, but in no way does that relate to me! Rin...This girl has a weird mind...

FLASH

_"We can't depart for more than twenty meters. I accidentally made the mark too deep." _

Somehow I liked that idea, well then, I hated it, but now, I think being close to her means nothing. I can do this, she'll be a good toy, not great, but good.

FLASH

_"Well, do you want to know! The only way to get rid of the twenty meter thing is to mate! Are you dumb!"_

I didn't want to mate her then, do I want to mate her now?

FLASH

_"Well, my lord, was it MY fault for marking me or YOURS! Why did you mark me in the first place!" _

Why? I wanted you...I wanted you as my property, not as my mate, if you were mine, no one else can have you...Until I remove the mark that is...But now...

FLASH

_"When did you become his mate Rin! Didn't we tell you to stay away from him!"_

Stay away from me? Did that miko see something I didn't?

FLASH

_"Sesshoumaru! Let me go this instant!" Rin yelled as Sesshoumaru payed no attention towards her words. He opened his chamber doors as he threw Rin across the room, onto his bed and he quickly locked the door. _

A horny dog, that's what I became, I won't make this mistake again. She's a human, I won't mate her. I won't!

Suddenly, he got off her as he went out the door leaving a stunned Rin. How? Why? Why'd he stop? Rin thought. Did she really want this? I mean, they were supposed to hate each other right? There's no use...No use at all. She's decided. She will escape. Then there was a pain spreading from the bottom of her chest as it slowly burned up to her face.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He felt it coming. How could he forget! He can't stay away from the girl damn it! Not only would it hurt her, it hurt him too, although he showed no sign of pain. He quickly did a few flips back. As the pain subsided. He took in a deep breath as he went back in the room. Out of thin air, he pulled out a white kimono with pink sakura flowers and threw it at Rin.

"Wear this, you'll have to stand by my side since we can't be far away from each other, this Sesshoumaru hates the idea, but," he paused. "it's the only way." He walked out and stopped near the stairs to wait for Rin. He had to be patient, just this once until this curse is broken, but if they don't ever mate, they'll never be let free of the curse. They can never be one. Just as that thought past, Rin came out in her elegant kimono, given to her by her lord of course.

She had thought things through, why was she giving in to him when he gave her pleasure and touched her like no man has ever done before? Still she couldn't give in. He was trying to manipulate her, make her want him, but that'll never happen! She won't let it happen!

"Where to?" she asked as he held out his elbow. She hesitantly took it.

"To my study."

"Not again! There's nothing to do in there! I'd rather have mate with yo-" Rin covered her mouth with her other hand. Well, that didn't come out well. Sesshoumaru raised a confused eyebrow at Rin as she smiled it away. "I meant, I'd rather set a date with you."

"Date?"

"Uh...It's when we go out in the...gardens for lunch!" Rin said finding the right excuse as her brain sweatdropped.

"Gardens for lunch? This Sesshoumaru is confused."

"You should be! I mean, I should be! I don't know about you Sesshoumaru! But when you start something you should finish it!" Rin yelled as she covered her mouth again. "Uh...That came out weird...Pay no attention to it!"

"Hn, this Sesshoumaru will not question any of your actions," he started walking as Rin followed feet behind him.

"Rin want food," she said in third person. Of course, she was annoyed at the way how Sesshoumaru talked in third person and wanted to try it herself to annoy him.

"Stop it, it makes you sound weird."

"Food makes Rin sound weird? Pooie! You make Rin sad! WAH!" Rin bursted out laughing as Sesshoumaru threw her a hard and dirty glare.

"Stop it, Rin, I'm warning you."

"Or what?"

"Or..."

"Hm?" She questioned as she walked up to him and heaved up her chest and it touched his. "Or what?"

"Or I'll..." _fuck you..._

"What? You'll what?"

"Do you really want to know!" He yelled fustrated but showing nothing.

"Yes! I want to know! You can't even speak! My! You're a real coward!"

"Or I'll do this!" He yelled as he encircled his arms around her waist making her gasp and pulling her in. His lips hungered for her silky ones. As their lips _almost_ touched...

_Prove to me you're reading my fanfic, please review._


	9. One Thousand Heartbreaks

**Chapter 9: A Thousand Heartbreaks**

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a squeaky voice yelled as Sesshoumaru cringed and snarled before he took his face away from Rin's.

"What is it?" He growled as Jaken cowered behind Rin's legs. She felt like kicking the guy!

"You have a guest," he said as Sesshoumaru's features changed, in an awkward way.

"Guests?" he started. "I wasn't expecting anyone." Silence hung in the air before a little _something_ decided to speak.

"Um...Hello? Should we go and treat the guests, Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru threw her a quick glare. "-sama!"

"Who are they, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked his burning glare appointed at the little imp.

"It's is Lord Naraku and his daughter, Lady Kagura."

"Damn it! What do they want!" Sesshoumaru yelled enraged.

"They were talking about a peace treaty between you and the north," he paused. "Lord Naraku thinks it's best if you mated Lady Kagura." Sesshoumaru didn't seem deep in thought as he answered quickly.

"That bastard Naraku," he cringed as he said the name. He took a quick glance at Rin as he smirked. "Bring them to the guest room, I'll be in there shortly." He said as he walked out without another word, leaving Jaken glaring at Rin and Rin glaring back at him.

"What! You'll have to get use to me sooner or later! I mean, I AM Lord Sesshoumaru's mate you know!" Rin yelled at the little toad as he narrowed his eyes, a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean you are Sesshoumaru's mate! You're only a human! A whore to him at the most!" Jaken yelled as Rin's glare created an imaginary pothole in Jaken. She laughed and just walked out, leaving yet, another confused Jaken.

-------

"Father, I heard Lord Sesshoumaru has taken a human for a mate, do you really think I can capture his heart?" Kagura asked as she and Naraku sat in the comfy couches in the guestroom.

"My dear Kagura, of course you will! Your beauty can kill any man, why wouldn't Sesshoumaru fall for you?" Well, Naraku was right in a way. Kagura's crimson eyes that was the hot lava that melted a guy's heart and soul. Her hair that was in a bun with a feather as decoration. Her pale white skin that made her puffy red lips burn. Her chest was the size of squashes and her long legs that look like they could go on forever. She was the ideal demon mate.

"Oh please Father, you make me sound like a concubine," Kagura remarked as her father smirked.

"You will be if you do not capture Sesshoumaru's heart," he answered back as she just gave her father a light glare.

"No way am I becoming Bankotsu and Suikotsu's concubine!" Kagura yelled at her father as he chuckled. A clear of the throat was heard and two pounds of knocking at the door.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Sesshoumaru asked from the door as Kagura's frown turned into a seductive smile.

"No, please, come in Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku welcomed as Sesshoumaru walked over, bowed to Kagura and then Naraku, then he sat on his rightful armed chair on the left side of them.

"What honor do I have to meet you two today?" Sesshoumaru asked as blush tinted Kagura's cheeks and Naraku let out a smile.

"My lord, allow me to introduce my daughter, Kagura. She is of age to mate as you may have heard and her heat season starts next week. We were wondering if you wanted to court her?" Naraku asked as Sesshoumaru inspected Kagura's body. He liked, wait let's rephrase, he LOVED what he saw.

"I'm sorry Lord Naraku, but I've already taken a mate not too long ago," Naraku's smile faltered as Kagura pretended to look as she was going to cry. Thoughts kept running into Naraku's mind, until…

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what kind of demon is your mate?" He asked.

"She is no demon but a worthless human," Sesshoumaru admitted as Naraku smirked.

"Once mark, a human is property, but she can be of your concubine if you really want to take a demon mate, you've studied of this have you Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes, Lord Naraku, I have."

"Well then, I still give you my permission to court my daughter, that is, if you still want to court her. She is still a perfectly blossomed flower, never been touched."

Sesshoumaru seemed to be in thought for a while before answering. He thought of the pros and cons. Did he know that Rin loved him or not? If she did he would break her heart wouldn't he? But then again, Kagura's body was one way much "blossomed" then Rin's and she was a demon. She would bear really great heirs compared to hanyous that Rin would bear. He finally made his final decision.

"I will court your daughter," he answered.

"You've made the right decision Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku started. "And I promise you won't regret."

-------

"JAKEN!" she yelled through the hallway looking for the little imp. "JAAAAAKKEEEEN!" He rushed out of a room a little towel wrapped around his little body.

"What HUMAN!" he shouted as Rin ran up to him.

"I'm so glad I found you! Look, I really need help here! Can you help me?" Rin asked as Jaken seemed in thought.

"And why should this Jaken help you?" He asked glaring at her the second time that day.

"Please! You don't want me to upset Sesshoumaru during our mating together do you?" He little toad crossed his arms as he turned his head away making him look like he was presenting the look: I'm-too-good-for-you. "So you would want Sesshoumaru to have a bad mating night? Fine! If he gets upset! I'll say it was your fault!" Jaken's eyes widened as he rushed up to the running Rin.

"Wait! What do you want Rin?" Jaken asked his big yellow eyes boring into hers.

"Do you know where I can find a book on demon mating and rituals?" Rin asked.

"You humans are really stupid are you?" He asked giving her a "DUH" look. "In the library!"

"Where!" Rin asked. "I mean, I don't want to spend hours in there looking for one book!" Jaken sighed.

"Follow me." Rin did as was told and soon they were at the library after a series of mazes. Shelfs of books filled the room as Jaken kept walking to one end of the library to another. "Ah, here it is," he took a book off the bookshelf and handed it to Rin. It was black with golden pages and a golden string bookmark attached to the book. On the front it said: _Demon Mating Rituals_. She looked at the book in aw.

"Do not lose the book Rin, this book was brought down from generation to generation. If you lose it, it would probably mean your head." Rin nodded as Jaken walked out of the library and Rin stood there looking at the book. Then she noticed.

"_Wait! If Jaken is out…HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO FIND MY WAY OUT!" _Rin thought to herself as she looked around the big room. She figured she'd have to worry about that later.

"Now what this demon mating thing is…

-------

_Demon Mating Rituals_

_Chapter 1: Courting_

_**Courting The Female Demon**_

_**-Mating Royal With Royal-**_

_If a male demon wants to mate a certain female demon and were of royal class, the male demon would seek the other royal demoness and stay at the demoness' castle. He has a week to see if he can capture the demoness' heart. He can do anything but forcing himself on the demoness. Seducing is a good role in courting._

_Historic Relations In This Category:_

_Lord Sesshoumaru VI and Lady Saiyuki_

_Lord InuTaishou IV and Lady Tatami VI_

_Lord Kouga IX and Lady Ayame III_

_Lord Mouga VIII and Lady Sasuki XI_

_**-Mating Royal With Peasant-**_

_If a male demon decides he wants to mate a female of lower class. Usually it occurs when the demon visit's a village of his that he owns. If his mate is that of one in the village, he will feel an attracting toward the girl. If the girl refuses to mate the demon, he will seduce her in everyway so that she may become his. If she does not give into the seduction, a visit to the parents will often do the job. If the girl agrees to mate with the demon, a ceremony is held and everything is done the same._

_Historic Relations In This Category:_

_Lord InuTaishou XIV and Lady Izayoi_

_Lord InuTaishou VII and Lady Tsukushi_

_Lord InuYasha II and Lady Kagome I_

_**-Mating Peasant With Peasant-**_

_Don't be surprised, there are more of these than any other mating rituals. Peasants tend to fall in love with peasants in their village as kids and when they grow older, they follow their heat instincts and that is what leads them to mating. Some goes out to other village for trades for their village and falls in love with a girl there. That is fine, as long as they allow each other to be mates. _

_Historic Relations In This Category:_

_Miroku and Sango_

_Kohaku and Rina_

_Kouga and Aya_

_**Courting The Male Demon**_

_-Mating Royal With Royal-_

_A demoness who is of age to mate but has no suitors would fall under this category. If in a month of her age and a demon suitor has not arrived yet, she will be forced to go out with her father in search of a demon who is willing to court her. When she finds one who agrees, she stays at the demon's palace as her father leaves and she gets a month to try and seduce him to be hers. Seduction isn't always the key but this has happened many times before. _

_Relations In This Category:_

_Lord Sesshoumaru III and Lady Kagura II_

_Lord InuYasha V and Lady Kikyou IV_

_Lord Naraku VI and Lady Yura III_

_(Rin skipped many pages)_

_Chapter 7: The Mating Ceremony_

_**The Guest Ceremony**_

_In this ceremony, it is another word for the ball. The lord would invite all the other lords and demons of high class to his mating ceremony. If the demon were to be a peasant, he would invite everyone from the village and his friends from the other villages. It is best for him also to invite the Lord of the Lands that he lives on. That Lord's blessing is always the best besides the relatives. The ceremony can consist of dancing and feasting. Many may even find their mates at a ceremony like this. _

_**The Mating Ceremony**_

_This is when both demons of opposite sexes are in the same room and bed together. They first kiss for wild minutes turning each other on as they feel each other's bodies. Secondly, they would tease each other. Teasing consists of using hands and the mouth, the tongue. Private places are the best places to tease during the ceremony. Thirdly, demons would perform the "nightly dance" where both bodies are facing each other as the male thrusts into the female's core. After a few releases the go on the fourth part of the ceremony. He would flip the demoness over as her back is to him and he enters her from behind. After the second release, he must quickly get out of her and enter her in front again as they try to reach their last climax, together in unison! Just as the male feels like he's reaching his peak and she's reaching hers, he bites into the tissue located above her collarbone. _

"Oh my…There's no way I'm mating that bastard Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she closed the book and set it back where Jaken got it. She didn't finish reading it, but that last paragraph she read was just a little too descriptive and she's had enough. She ran all over the library until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she heard a voice as she looked up. She looked into crimson eyes and really pale skin.

"No, I should be sorry!" Rin said as she stood up and helped the other lady up.

"I'm Kagura, what about you?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, I'm Rin, nice to meet you," Rin answered as Kagura's eyes widened, but then they turned devilishly sweet again.

"Nice to meet you too!" She walked up closer to Rin as she whispered in her ear. "Stay away from Sesshoumaru! He's mine!" Rin cringed and noticed that the only reason she was being ridiculously nice was because Sesshoumaru was a couple meters behind him. Kagura then stomped one foot quietly but harshly on Rin's foot, she cringed in pain but not that much so Sesshoumaru couldn't see.

"_Meters!" _Rin thought forgetting about her foot. "_Did the mating curse break?" _She still thought.

"Sesshoumaru, may I please talk to you?" Rin asked as he looked at Kagura asking for permission. She only nodded he nodded back but really he was answering Rin's question as he lead both him and her out of the library. When they got out he quickly pinned her to the wall.

"What?" He asked his nose or head in-between the crook of her neck as he took in her scent.

"What happened to the meter thingy? I don't have to stay close to you anymore! Yay!" Rin yelled excitedly as he pulled away from her but his hands still on her waist.

"Rin, I'm courting Kagura, I'm pretty sure you two introduced each other," he started. "We'll be courting for a month, during this one month, we will be able to stay as far as possible from each other." He walked back into the library as Rin ran to her room. She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru said that! Did his interest for her run down the drain? Why did she suddenly care if he liked her or not?

-------- Next Morning

They were having breakfast and Rin was weirdly quiet. She didn't talk to anyone of them as she just sat there quietly and ate her breakfast. She didn't dare look at Sesshoumaru or Kagura. It was like they were pinned together. Kagura was all over Sesshoumaru and the sight made her want to puke. But what saddened her most was what she saw yesterday…

------ Rin's POV

"_Sesshoumaru, do you think you'll make me your mate?" Kagura asked as Sesshoumaru actually smiled._

"_I think I am, you're such a sweet little flower, I can't wait to suck you!" He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her squishing their bodies together. Her curves on his chest. I thought this was the end. I wanted to see no more, but my feet were glued onto the ground as I stood stiff as a tree. _

"_Sesshoumaru…can you kiss me?" Kagura asked as Sesshoumaru embedded his lips over hers. My eyes widened at the sight. Only HE was able to kiss me like that! But what am I thinking? He will never kiss me again…I rejected his love so many times…I want quits. That wasn't it. His hands started to travel up and down her body and into her kimono. His lips left hers as he started to nip her neck. His hands massage what was hidden from my eyes and she let out squeaky weird noises. I couldn't take this anymore, I lifted my feet from the imaginary glue and I was off like a roadrunner…_

-------

…_and his lips landed on someone's…_

He kissed whatever he kissed full force. He took in the scent and noticed it as the one he loved. His kisses went deeper but yet she stood there emotionless…then he felt tears…her tears…

He stopped the kiss as he wiped away the tears. He looked straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked his face dangerously close to hers.

"I-InuYasha…I…" she started unable to continue.

"What Kagome? What?" He soothed her as he patted her back and she cried on his shoulder.

"I miss…I really miss…"

"_She misses me," InuYasha thought. "I'm such an idiot, I should have never done that to her. I'll never call her an idiot again! For the biggest idiot here is me!"_

"Who do you miss Kagome?" InuYasha asked as his breathing slowed. "You can tell me anything."

"I really miss Rin, InuYasha, I wonder how she's doing," she answered. His heart stopped. After all that heartache, all she missed was Rin? He pulled back and looked down, his bangs shadowing his face as the moonlight reflected it.

"Kagome…I…I love you, I want you to know that, okay?" He asked jumping and up and jumped back down going back to the Feudal Era. Kagome sobbed harder than ever as she felt her heart beat faster with each moment. She had totally lost the moment. She truly wanted to tell InuYasha she missed him so much and loved him so much, but she didn't have the courage to do so…It pained her so much and the heartache was more than any pain in the world. If she could have death she would have it now. But all she could do was fall down like a ghost onto the floor of the well and she sat lifeless repeating over and over. "I love you InuYasha" and once, only once did she say, "I can't come back, I can't go to the Feudal Era anymore, the well won't let me, the shards won't work, I'll never see you again InuYasha…Never…" then she repeated with her "I love you InuYasha"s.

------

"Grandpa! She's in here!" a voice yelled as running was heard.

"Go down there and get her Souta!" Grandpa yelled as Souta jumped down and with all his strength, he pulled her body out of the well and onto the floor.

"Kagome! Wake out of that trance! We've lost Rin, we won't loose you too! WAKE UP!" Souta gently slapped the sides of her face. "WAKE UP!" But she didn't bulge. All they could do was drag her over to her bedroom and let her sit there…lifeless…

------

She didn't know of these mixed feelings. She "accidentally" spotted them making out in the hallway once again, this time she ran away before things got too heated in front of her. It pained her heart to see this but she didn't know why. She could clearly remember that horny Sesshoumaru that all he could think of was sex. And now, she wasn't even getting his attention. She sort of missed that Sesshoumaru, now he practically ignored her, or was she ignoring him. She missed squirming underneath him as she felt the bulge of his member on her stomach. She missed him, missed him to the depths of Hell. Can't he see that? But it didn't matter does it? He has Kagura…or as Jaken would say it…A DEMONESS! Better than a filthy human any day…after all these thoughts that ran through her head, she finally decided as her heart broke into pieces…

"I love him," she started. "I love Sesshoumaru…"

_Please review, this author needs to know readers actually like this story and would want her to continue…_


	10. Love Sick Losers

**Chapter 10: Love Sick Losers**

A/n: OMG!!! I haven't been updated with my stories and I just figured this one had 29 reviews for this one! I'm sorry for not updating, I seriously thought I would never update here again because of some business of mine, but here I am again and on with my stories until I'm under that stage again! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! Oh and keep them coming! Thanks for your support!

_Previously on Through the Well..._

"I love him," she started. "I love Sesshoumaru…"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I please come and help you check the borders?" Kagura pleaded her eyes tearing.

"Kagura, you need to stay here at the palace, I can't risk you getting hurt," Sesshoumaru answered and Kagura smiled a little. He couldn't _risk her getting hurt_, perfect, everything was in plan alright. Was that showing that he cared? As he kissed on her the forehead and left her chambers, she quietly let out a snicker of a laugh.

"Just a tiny bit more and you'll be mine," she whispered, smile minickingly into the night as she pulled the blankets up to cover her body, dreaming evil dreams of what is to come...and there was no happy ending for Rin.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked past the hallway where Kagura's chamber was, he had an urge to go in Rin's room before entering his, but since he was courting Kagura and since Rin seemed to be a little quiet at dinner that evening, he didn't want to bother her. But there was like this invisible string that kept pulling him to Rin's door. His hand cupped the handle and was going to open it. His full instincts told him to open the door, open the door and make love to you mate, do it. But then he released the door handle as he walked into his chambers.

* * *

Rin's POV

I don't want to stay here, at least not with Kagura here. It seems to hurt so much, I don't know why. Can it be that I really love Sesshoumaru? But the problem is that I don't want to love him! He's a horny bastard that ACCIDENTALLY marks young girls like me as his mate! No way! But it can only be understandable because no one has ever made me feel this way before. I let out a gentle laugh as I lay back and stare at the ceiling. It's funny how it started actually, how I accidentally fell through the well with Kagome, and then her heaving a warning to stay away from Sesshoumaru...why? Why did the world choose me to toodle with? I don't want to do this anymore...it's so hard on me, and I'm pretty sure, it's hard on everyone. Especially Kagome, I wonder how she's doing now...

* * *

In the morning, I heard a knock to my door. I stood up as someone entered, I wasn't quite sure if it was a servant or not. I yawned and opened my eyes to see Sesshoumaru. My eyes widened as I jumped out of bed.

"What do you want?" I asked horrified in a way.

"I just came here to tell you of the news," he replied.

"What news?" What news was there that he had to tell me this early in the morning.

"I'm departing to watch over the borders of the western lands," he replied monotonously.

"And this concerns me because?" I asked raising an eyebrow to him.

"Because I know you will be concern and ask the servants where I am, so I decided to take the honor myself and tell you," he replied once again.

"What honor do you have to talk with me?" as soon as I said that, my back was met with the wall as he had me pinned there again.

"I have every honor to talk with my mate in any way I can," after he said that, it made me blush. _How many ways can you talk with your mate?_ I blushed more dangerously after that thought.

"Fine then, I'm waiting for your departure," I said monotonously. He let go of me and backed away a couple of feet.

"That's it? No kiss? No telling me you're going to miss me?" He asked. I just stared at him and he laughed. "Forget it."

"Hmm, if I'm thinking correctly, you're asking me to come with you?" I said reading his mind...I think.

"I never said that," he said turning emotionless on me again.

"Well then, have a good trip without me," I replied looking out the window to the balcony.

"Very well, I will be gone for a week," and after that, I heard a click of the door and out I went to the balcony, letting the wind brush away the tears the flew out of my eyes. Why am I crying?! Stop it! I yelled at myself silently as I brushed the tear away but they just kept coming down automatically. I promise myself I won't love him, I just can't, although I think I do, I only think, it's not true! I'm sticking myself in fiction! This is reality!

I decided to get of my room after taking a bath and doing what is necessary in the morning. I was walking down the hall when I heard voices and made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I'll miss you Sesshoumaru, why can't I come with you?" Kagura's voice whined as there was some shuffling.

"Kagura Kagura Kagura, don't worry about it, it's best if you stay here at the palace," Sesshoumaru's voice replied. After that I heard some sucking and kissy noises so I decided to peek, Sesshoumaru was kissing Kagura again, or was it Kagura kissing Sesshoumaru? Either way, they both were kissing like there was no tomorrow. That made me wonder, why didn't Sesshoumaru kiss me goodbye? What the heck?! How'd I think that?! Maybe he did want to, he did ask right?

_"That's it? No kiss? No telling me you're going to miss me?"_

Yes, he just probably wanted me to kiss him and he'd continue, probably Kagura did that and he couldn't resist his urges. I know this sounds kinda mean but...THAT WHORE! But either way, he'll probably never look at me again. I started to walk the other way into another hall, into another hall, into another hall, into ano- okay you get the point, but I was walking until I realize I was lost. These weren't the decorated halls I remember, but the stone walls of the dungeon. This was starting to creep me out. I don't want to be here! I started panicking and started to walk back and that I did, finally reaching the decorated halls again. I sighed in relief, but there was a feeling inside that wanted to pull me into the dark dungeon again, like as if I belong there or something, but WHAT?! The dungeon is no place for me! I started running off again into many halls until I reach what seemed like the door to my room, I opened the door and saw it was my room. I walked in and sat on my bed as I thought to myself many thoughts of today. Kagura's kiss with Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru's departure that I couldn't see him leave because I found my way to the dungeon...I shivered, the dungeon. I closed my eyes, and soon enough, sleep casts its spell on me...

* * *

It's been five days now, the castle seems to be pretty quiet without Sesshoumaru and these were like the more boring days of my life. Sesshoumaru was there for me to bother. And I have ate only little of food of these passing days, the reason why, I don't know. I wouldn't have expected today to be like this though...my guard was way down when Kagura entered steathly and knocked my unconscious, all I could remember was flying in thin air...

* * *

_Nothing can stop me now, I will rid of her before Sesshoumaru's back. He'll be all mine, if he asks where Rin is, that'll not be a problem at all, I've got him wrapped around my finger. Rin will not have Sesshoumaru, he was destined to be mine, Naraku foretold it, I will not lose to her like I did in the past life..._

* * *

I gently opened my eyes to see the blue sky and treetops and me laying against something. I looked back to see a well that looked so familiar. Wait! This was the well that Kagome and I came through I think!

"I see that you're awake," a voice that sent chills up my spine. I looked to see Kagura with a devious smirk glued to her features.

"What am I doing here?" I asked narrowing my eyes as she laughed evilly.

"My dear dear dear Rin, do you think you love Sesshoumaru-sama at all?" Kagura asked as I looked down. "Do you know of all those weird emotions flying through your veins and those tears you cry not wanting them to fall? You're in love with Sesshoumaru, and that's the only explainable reason."

"I don't understand Kagura, why are you speaking of my feelings when you don't know what I feel at all?" I asked through blurred eyes. She just laughed again.

"I can see them myself!" She yelled, her eyes seem to be more red than ever. "I saw you at breakfast, lunch, dinner with that pathetic loser face! I sensed those pathetic tears you've cried when Sesshoumaru left, I've heard your abnormal heartbeat, it's just so out there anyone can sense it, but Sesshoumaru." she smirked again.

"What are you planning, Kagura?" I asked as the tears freely fell now.

"What am I planning? What am I planning?!" Kagura seemed to be over control now. "Answer me this first, do you love Sesshoumaru?"

"Even if I do or don't, it's none of your business," I replied and she narrowed her eyes.

"It is, my my my Rin! It is so my business! To steal Sesshoumaru away from you! I want to know if you love him! I can't have no one stay in my way!" She looked ready to kill.

"So what are you going to do? What are you going to do to me huh Kagura? Kill me?" I asked as she went quiet. "If you killed me, what would Sesshoumaru think of you?" She laughed again.

"How in the Hell would he know that I killed you? There's no evidence in that!" Kagura yelled as she began to walk closer to Rin and she shut her eyes.

"Whatever you do, the Heavens can see, and you will not get away with it," I said being brave. She gritted her teeth as she held me up by my kimono.

"Don't you dare go against me! I hate you! I despise you! You filthy human! Go back to your own time and never come back bitch!" Kagura said as pushed Rin into the well. "Find your own Sesshoumaru there!"

Rin's eyes widened for a second, then they went back to their original size.

_Goodbye forever Sesshoumaru..._

* * *

Souta's POV

This was the way of Kagome and her lifeless body. Everyday she would walk out to the well as she looked through it and then just fell down next to it...lifeless as her eyes told of another story as she just whispered...

"_I'll be okay...I'm going to be fine..._"

Was she though? I, as a brother, was worried about her, I'd check up on her everyday, peeking through the wall and seeing her looking at the ground, her eyes in a gazed fashion. What surprised me most was when a purple light shot through the well and then died down. I ran in to check what was wrong? Did InuYasha come to visit Kagome? He always did when Kagome came home for at least one day, but it has already been a week and a half already and he hasn't shown. Rushing quickly, I ran over to the well and looked down it to find an immobilized body...

"Rin..." and then I was gone...

* * *

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" I yelled running and sliding doors. I finally reached his room and he was sitting down looking over some scroll.

"What is it Souta?" he asked looking up.

"Grandpa! Rin! She's-she's-" I started.

"Hold it son, let's go out and fetch her," Grandpa said getting up and we made our way out to the well. Grandpa climbed down the well as I followed. I looked Rin in the eyes to see no emotion or what so ever...and then a thought struck me. Is there something going on in Feudal Japan or something?! Kagome and Rin returned dumbstruck! Grandpa and I got her out and she just fell down next to Kagome, as they both stare into nothingness and out of the corners of their eyes...tears leaked out.

Grandpa gently led Kagome outside and into the house as I led Rin. I was very short for a guy so all I did was pull on her hand and led her inside. Grandpa did the same because he was old and weak. When they both got into their bedrooms, they both just sat on their bed lifeless each staring out into space. Now I was worried...hopefully this time, Grandpa and I will be able to seal the well...forever and always. If Kagome and Rin ever gain conscience, never will I let them go through that wicked well again...there's a disease in the Feudal time, even if I'm still young and don't understand what it is, I just know that going back there wouldn't do any good, therefore, it's best if they both stay here...

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome yawned as she got up and blinked. She looked at the time. "Oh shoot! InuYash-" she stopped and looked down. "-sha..." she finished getting quiet and then smiling. "I'm over him!" she yelled getting up and running out of her room.

"Kagome?!" Souta yelled as she ate all his pancakes that morning. "Hey! Those were mine!" Kagome was just busy stucking food in her mouth.

"Did Rin ever return?" Kagome said with a mouthful of food in her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Kagome," her mother scolded her with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry mommy!" Kagome said as if she were a little kid.

"And yes, Rin is back, she's in her room right now, why don't you visit her when you're finis-" Grandpa started.

"What?! How'd she return? I thought the well was broken? How is she? Ah I miss her!" Kagome said shooting up from her chair and running Rin's room's way.

"I wonder how she'll take it..." Souta said gently take a piece of his pancake.

"Not too good, sadly," Mother said as she sighed and tears dropped out of her eyes.

* * *

"Rin?" Kagome asked as she knocked. No answer. "Rin?" she opened the door to find Rin sitting lifeless on her bed. "RIN!" she yelled running over to her. "Stop it! Get of that phase! Why are you looking at the ground like that?! Wake up! Wake up Rin!" Kagome said patting both sides of her faces. Was she like this earlier too? Oh no! Wait, if she was, she'll feel better soon right? Right? She better! "Rin!"

* * *

Rin's POV

_"Don't you dare go against me! I hate you! I despise you! You filthy human! Go back to your own time and never come back bitch!" Kagura said as pushed me into the well. "Find your own Sesshoumaru there!"_

No...no one can be my Sesshoumaru here...there just can't be...Rin, stop punishing yourself, there I go again, I'm talking to myself. Rin...Rin...Rin...Rin...Wake up...Wake up Rin...

"Rin!" I blinked my eyes, as I saw a blurred image of Kagome, I smiled and then everything was black...

* * *

"Will she ever be fine?" Kagome asked as she remembered Rin smiling before passing out. Her head was really hot and she has been dabbing cold water on her face for the past half hour. Was Rin okay? Did she get out of her phase?

* * *

"InuYasha!!! Please! I miss Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he kept bothering InuYasha. He wasn't going to stop until InuYasha goes and apologize and get her back.

"Shut it Shippou! She's never coming back! She can never come back!" InuYasha yelled with twice the rage today.

"Why?! I know you can go through the well and get her, you did everytime!" Shippou whined.

"Look Shippou, maybe there's something wrong this time, that's probably InuYasha couldn't get through the well," Miroku answered as Shippou turned to look at Miroku.

"InuYasha tried and failed?" Shippou asked as Miroku nodded his head. "What happened?! How come I didn't know?!"

"Well, I was curious of InuYasha leaving at night, so I decided to follow when I saw...

_InuYasha raced over to well. "It'll work today, I'll be able to see Kagome today," he thought as he jumped in. What? He felt no power change! No era change! He jumped out. _

_"Damn it! What's the Hell is wrong with you?! You stupid well! Let me through!"_

...and that is why Kagome may never return Shippou," Miroku finished as InuYasha glared at him.

"Why did you follow me you monk!" InuYasha yelled his face red with fury.

"I know what's wrong with the well," Miroku said as InuYasha quiet down and listened intently. "Someone from the other era has place a seal on it so it is unable to transport the ones from this era to the other world." InuYasha's face fell...

_"All those times trying...just so I can see you Kagome..."_ InuYasha's face when emotionless.

"Hey! Don't turn Sesshoumaru on us!" Shippou yelled and that was what was needed to changed InuYasha back. Shippou got a hit to the head and a bump emerged.

* * *

"You have returned quick my lord, why is it so early this time?" Kagura asked hugging Sesshoumaru from behind.

"I sensed something wrong at the castle, so I decided to come back to see what it was," Sesshoumaru replied as Kagura smiled and got her hands into his haori.

"But my lord, there's nothing wrong," Kagura said seducing him into what she wanted. But instead he pulled away and turned to face Kagura, a glare on his face.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagura somehow blushed and nodded. "Then tell me Kagura, do you know of anything, why Rin's scent is swept off my castle grounds? Not just my grounds but away from this era?" Kagura's eyes widened.

"What?! Since when was she gone?!" Kagura said as her heart beated fast. "That can't be Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried. "She was here yesterday...yesterday! She couldn't have escaped my lord!" with that said she got a slap to her face.

"Stop it with your games Kagura, you were the one that forced her to go back were you?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagura looked down.

"I had to my lord...I wanted to be mine, and mine only," Kagura said as fake tears fell from her eyes.

"Well, with that act, I'll never be yours you wench," Sesshoumaru said kicking her out of the room. How did he know? That tinge at his heart, it wasn't his pain...it was Rin's...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

A/n: Alrighty! Don't you want to know what will happen next chapter? Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Chapter Dedications: Inuyasha'swife15, Secret Angel Forever21, He Didn't Love Me, Wolf-Inu-Yasha38, ----------------, shadowhawk00, Miko123, babegalanime, Kagura134, Hinata-chan, pa, Kag0me, SessRin2003, forever silverwing angel, midnight-angel910, Hawk Angel XD, Hatori Fujiwara, Divine Light of Darkness, SeXySeSy, janne, Gemini, lizzy, Wist, .oO0SilverBlood0Oo., inuyasha532, nana, JingYee, fluffy-lover82192, and fluffycrush!!! I love you all!


	11. Tale of the Shock

**Chapter 11: Tale of the Shock**

I couldn't do anything to stop this. Grandpa, Mom, and Souta said it was the best. I let tears escape my eyes as I continued with the activity I was doing. Was I chopping onions? Because my eyes were burning and tears kept escaping. I had no clue, but I wasn't holding a knife or onion, only the clothes of mine. Folding them and putting them in the suitcase.

"Rin!" Kagome called. "Do you need any help with packing?" I quickly wiped the tears just in case Kagome was going to come to my room.

"No thank you Kagome," I replied. "I have everything handled."

"Alright, I'll finish packing my things then," she said as she went back to her room. Did I mention why we were packing our things. Well what can you do when you're packing your things? Of course, when you do, it's other you're going on a trip, or you're moving. In this case, we were going to move. Even if the well was sealed by Grandpa and Souten, it wasn't enough to seal the love we had for the youkai on the other end. Kagome and I would be classified psychos if we ever explained this to anyone other than family. Where were we going? America. If being in the same era didn't work, then I guess we better be in different eras. If being in different eras but the same country didn't work, I guess we better be across the world then. It pained inside, but we all knew this had to take place. I finished packing the last of my clothes and looked at my empty room. I was going to miss this place.

"Rin!" it was Souta this time. "Do you want me to carry your things to the car?"

"It's alright Souta, I got it," I replied.

"Nonsense, you're still not strong enough yet, I'll carry your bags for you," he said taking the bags and I smiled.

"Thanks," I thanked.

"No problem sis," and we both walked out. When passing, I looked over to the shrine in which the well was in. I smiled at it and no matter how much I may want to go there just to look in there and caress the well's walls one last time, I had the strength to not go somewhere where it may hurt me the most.

I couldn't help it. The strings were drawn as I walked closer to the shrine. The invisible strings were pulling me closer and closer as my hand lifted to the shrine door. If I entered would I be able to undo the seal and be able to go back to the Feudal Era and stay with the one I love even if he can be a horny bastard? I was hoping so. As I put pressure on my hand ready to open the shrine door...

"Rin! No!" Souta yelled as he came over and ripped my hand away from the door and I stood in shock as all emotion that was on my face earlier...vanished...

There was no more pain, no more longing. It felt so free, so free in this black hole. Even if I missed him, here I didn't. I want to be here forever. Was there such thing as forever? Just as I was about to go deeper into the dark hole a light illuminated my way. It got brighter and brighter so bright I had to open my eyes...

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Grandpa, Mom, Souta, and Kagome leaning over me looking at me with a sadden expression.

"Are you alright Rin? You blanked out on us for a whole fifteen minutes!" I blinked my eyes getting used to the light so I can see their figures wholey.

"I'm fine, where are we?" I asked.

"We're still at home, our flight is in ten minutes so we'll be late, we're going to take the next flight, mom already called in," darn it! We missed the flight because of me! How stupid can I be?!

"I'm sorry everyone," I whispered. "I didn't mean to try to open the shrine."

"No no no!" Kagome yelled. "It wasn't your fault! It's very tempting, but before you or I do it, we better get out of here, the next flight is in three hours, want to go to WacDonalds to kill the time?" she smiled and I reflected it right back.

"Let's do it," I replied smiling. We had to get out of here, it was more dangerous than getting acquainted with a lion.

* * *

I sighed. This was sad. Very sad.

"What's wrong? Something bothering you Rin?" Kagome asked as I looked at her and forced a smile.

"I'm fine," I started. "it's just, when we go to America, there won't be a WacDonalds anymore, it's gonna be...umm...I can't remember?" Kagome laughed.

"Um, I think it was McDonalds," Kagome answered.

"Yeah! That was it!" I said as Kagome's laughter pushed out a real smile out to me. Was Kagome hurting too? Or was she really over InuYasha?

"Um, pardon, but Kagome? Do you...miss InuYasha?" I asked and regretted it right away. Her laughter face disappeared as she looked thoughtful for awhile. She forced a fake smile.

"No, of course not, we're so different in many ways, one, we live in different eras, I can't possibly...marry him one day you know? So what's the point? Love without marriage? Besides, the Shikon no Tama was bound to be one and disappear one day, it's better that it...it's better that...it's better for both of us that..._we were out of it before it was complete_." She said as she hid her head in her arms as she cried silent to herself.

"Kagome, I'm sorry..." I apologized. I didn't mean to...really I didn't...

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll meet someone in America way better than InuYasha, of course I will! And you'll meet someone better too!" She smiled again and I forced a smile with her. Unbelievable, we were both forcing fake smiles.

* * *

"Kagome! Rin!" Souta yelled entering WacDonalds. "There you two are! So are you quite ready yet? The plane is leaving in thirty minutes we need to get to the airport!" We both nodded as we threw away the trash and left a five dollar tip at the table. The ride to the airport took us fifteen minutes and we checked in at the lobby. Goodbye Japan..._Goodbye Sesshoumaru_...

* * *

_I sat next to a window as Kagome sat next to me. Souta, Grandpa, and Mom sat in the seats behind us. I couldn't help but look out the window, I don't care if I get airsick, cause I don't think I will. We're passing we're gone. On top of the ocean. It's been a couple hours now, I wasn't keeping track of time. My eyelids start to get heavy as sleep overwhelmed me..._

* * *

_"We are going to land in three point five minutes, please fasten your seatbelts and stay in your seats."_

I thought I heard something but was too engrossed in sleep to care whatever it was.

"Rin! Wake up! We're almost here! Rin!" Kagome shook me. I shrugged her arm off and slept. What did she say again? She sighed and fastened the seatbeat around me. Suddenly I felt a jump in my stomache that shot through my spine and then a light thump.

"Rin! Wake up now!" Kagome harshly whispered and I poked an eye open. I yawned.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"We're in America!" she said and my eyes shot out wide and I was about to get up...only to find I couldn't.

"Kagome! Kagome! I'm glued here! Did you do something?!" I yelled trying to desperately get out of my seat when the passengers were getting out and Kagome laughed as she came over to me.

"Do you ever put on your seatbelt?" she asked as I looked down and saw the seatbeat across my stomache and blushed at my stupidity.

"Uh..." I clicked it open and hid my face as we got out. Since I was looking down I accidentally bumped into something and let out an 'ow.'

"Sorry," I started and looked up and I was shocked. Dead shock.

"Just watch yourself next time," he replied in an annoyed tone and walked out. My jaw dropped to the ground. Who was he to judge me?! I'll show him! I rushed out of the plane to find him nowhere. Damn, he's fast.

We were in a little town near the border where California and Oregon met called _Crescent City_. I asked my grandpa why he chose such a small place because I was used to the large streets of Tokyo. He told me he had a friend who lives here and the beaches and forests would calm us all. I just replied with an 'o.' Well this friend of grandpa lived in a medium sized house by the beach and although it was small. It was pretty cozy too. Right next door was the biggest property ever! It actually reminded me of...Sesshoumaru's castle...But anyways! It has the HUGEST mansion ever and it makes the town seemed bigger than explained by websites and grandpa. Haha, the guy next door must be rich, gotta date one of his sons now! Just kidding! Grandpa's friend tour us around the house and I found out that the friend of Grandpa was Roshomaru, he said he came once to Japan to visit us but I was still a baby. Kagome remembers him though. Roshomaru had a daugher one year older than me named Rin too which I thought was a coincidence. When I saw her...omg! She was my twin!

"Hi Rin! I'm Rin too!" she smiled like she doesn't have any sad things happening in her life.

"H-hi...Um, did some crazy scientist decide to make me after you or you after me or something? Because we look WAY too alike...hm...just you have highlights in your hair!" I replied looking at her still in shock and she just kept smiling.

"Well, I don't know!" and she laughed and I laughed too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I replied and she giggled.

"The pleasure's all mine," she smiled. "Oh yeah! My full name is Rinaka but my grandpa just calls me Rin, but they'll have to call me Rinaka seeing how there's two Rin's in the house now!" she said and I laughed.

"Oh come on! You don't have to do that for me!" I told her and I really meant it. No one has to change what they've been called their whole life to-

"Oh no! It's completely fine! I've only been called Rin a couple times, my friends call me Rinaka!" she said and I smiled.

"Really? Do you want me to call you Rin or Rinaka?" I asked.

"Well, you're special, you can call me Rin!" she said as we both gave each other a hug.

"I see you two have already bonded," we turned over to the voice and both smiled.

"Yep," and we rushed to her room to talk about everyday girl things. I've never felt better since my Sesshoumaru conception.

* * *

"Hey Rin!" I asked as I looked through pictures of her and her boyfriends, she had so many!

"Yes?" she asked from the bathroom.

"You know that mansion next to your house?" I asked and she nodded.

"Um, who lives in there? It's such a small town it's unbelievable it has a house that big!" I said as she laughed.

"Yeah, I agree with you!" and she smiled. "Flip to um...boyfriend number two! He's on the second to last page! You know, the newest boyfriend gets the front page? Well anyways go ahead." I flipped the book a couple pages to find...I was dead shock..again.

"Whoa! You alright Rin? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she said. _Maybe I have_.

"I'm fine," I replied as she smiled.

"Well, that's one of the guy who owns the mansion next door's son. That's his son, InuYasha. I used to date him but he started to bore me after six months so I left him," she explained.

"I see," I replied.

"Yes! He's so freaking hot! But he somehow started to bore me," she replied blowing on the nail she just finished polishing. This is confusing...that guy in the picture looked a little like InuYasha, with no doggie ears...

I fainted.

* * *

I woke up to see Rin leaning over me and looking at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You're so pale and you passed out after I talked about InuYasha!" she said as she leaned back so I would have space to breath.

"I'm fine, I don't know why I fainted, not enough rest or something," I said as Rin looked shock.

"Really?" she asked. "Well then, go to bed! Don't wake up until next morning! Besides, I'll get to tour you tomorrow!!" I faked a smile as I fell asleep...again...

* * *

"Rin! Wake up! Wake up!" Rin yelled as she jumped on the bed and I rolled over to my side and groaned.

"Just five more minutes," I said as she wouldn't stop the pouncing. I got up. "Rin! You're worst than Kagome!" I laughed and she did too.

"Well, get ready because I can't wait to show you around town! We may not have much but the beach is so freaking hot!" she said refering _hot_ as in _beautiful_. I yawned and went into the joining bathroom. I let loose my clothes as I went in the shower and closed my eyes. The worst idea ever...

_30 Minutes Later..._

"RIN!" Rin pounded on the door. "RIN! Are you alright?! You've been in the shower for thirty straight minutes! I'm starting to worry! RIN! Answer me!" My head hit the side of the shower and that was what woke me up. "RIN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Uh oh, it was Rin!

"I'm fine!" I shouted as I quickly turned off the shower and dried myself with the towel. I opened the door and Rin was fishing for clothes in her closet. She pulled out a brown t-shirt that said: _Looking for Mr. RIGHT NOW!_ and a pair of white jeans.

"Finally! I was thinking of changing right here!" she said smiling and walked into the bathroom and I was too tired to question where I was going to change so I just locked the bedroom door and changed in there. I was wearing a pink t-shirt with a cute anime emoticon and light blue jeans to finish it off. Rin came out hair done and everything.

"Oh! Hot!" she said looking at my attire. I winked at her.

"Yeah, says the one who's hot," I replied.

"Yep, and she's my twin," she replied wittily and stuck out her tongue.

"Fine you win," I replied. "Aren't you going to show me around today?" I asked and she nodded her head vigorously.

"Heck yes!" she said and pulled my hand and out the door and down the stairs we went. "But first, we're going to have breakfast!" I stuffed myself with waffles and a cup of orange juice. I did my dishes and she did hers. We went out and she pulled out her car.

"'kay! Jump in!" she said as I did and sat in the passenger seat. I buckled my belt this time, thank goodness.

"So where are we going first?" I asked as she smiled.

"We're going to get you a boy!" she said as I blinked.

"Wait, what?!" I yelled and she laughed.


	12. Complications of a Twin Part I

**Chapter 12: Complications of a Twin Part I**

"I was just kidding!" she exclaimed as I feel all the color that was drain come back to my face. I crossed my arms and pretended to feel down. Pouting, I said:

"Aw, I thought you really meant it," she laughed.

"Okay! I know the perfect boy!" I uncrossed my arms and looked at her in shock.

"I was only kidding Rin!" I said as she just laughed more evilly if possible.

"Nope, I saw that pout girl!" she remarked as I groaned.

"It was fake!" she shook her head.

"Nope, I saw it, it was real, therefore," she smiled. "You're meeting my current boyfriend's brother."

"RIN!" I yelled as she stopped at a red light.

"Geez, are all Japanese in Japan like this?" she asked.

"Geez, are all Japanese in America like this?" I mirrored and she laughed, I followed laughing. "So, even if I didn't want to meet the guy you were going to have me meet him anyways right?"

"Yep! So there was no way getting out of it!" she smiled and look my way for a couple seconds. I slapped my head with my left hand.

"Note to mental self, NEVER go out with Rin again," yet she laughed when I said that. She pressed a button on her cellphone as she happily plugged in the earphone. I watched her in anticipation at this.

"Hey babe? Yeah it's Rinaka! Fine fine, _Rinny_. I'm fine, hey! I'm going to the Cinemas, come meet me there, oh and bring your brother k? Alrighty then! Love you too!" and she hung up. I looked at her in shock.

"Why did you do that?! I thought you already invited them?" I asked as she threw a smile my way.

"Just be happy okay? I really like his younger brother, I think he's hot, you will too!" I looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I'm not crazy okay?"

"Well you seem so at the moment, say when was the last time you were at the psycho ward?" I asked smirking.

"Never!" she laughed like a maniac.

"Mm hm," I confirmed but of course I knew she went to no psycho ward. "So who's your boyfriend and who's his brother?"

"My _current_ boyfriend is Kohaku and he has a little brother named Shippou!" _Kohaku? Shippo? _Those name sounded so familiar but I wasn't sure why. Say, weren't they some feudal friends of Kagome? I think it was...was it? The rest of the trip was quiet until we reached the Cinemas, which wasn't long, only two minutes. Remember this was a small town? Rin got out and hugged a tall man with dark hair and some freckles on his face. I think his brother was the red head standing behind him blushing.

"Hey Shippou!" yep, confirmed. Rin looked over to me. "Rin! Get out here!" I jumped out of my mental thinking and unbuckled my seatbeat as I got out.

"Um...hi?"

"Shippou, Kohaku, this is my friend from Japan, Rin, Rin, this is my boyfriend Kohaku, and his brother, Shippou," she said as I looked at them with an, obvious, fake smile.

"Hi," I said. Words left my brain and I only know that word.

"Nice to meet you Rin," Kohaku said as I smiled.

"Um, nice to meet you too," I said as I looked at Shippou. "And a pleasure to meet you," I said looking at Shippou and he blushed.

"Pl-pleasure to m-meet y-you too," he said looking down. I smiled. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey! Let's go in and play games! I'm up for DDR!" Rin yelled as she took Kohaku and went inside.

"Hey! Let's go too Shippou!" I suggested as I pulled him in. I think he was blushing all the way. The both of us watched as Kohaku got his ass kicked at DDR by Rin.

"Weeee!" she yelled as she finished her round of DDR. "You're turn Rin!" she said as I backed away.

"Uh, no thanks! I'm gonna go play um...something!" I said making a dash for it.

"Hey wait! That something is playing DDR with Shippou!" she said pulling me to the DDR machine. I swore tears were coming out endlessly. I didn't like playing DDR. I put it to Standard as Shippou went Expert.

"You're an Expert?" I asked and he blushed nodding.

"Y-yeah," he replied. I smiled, well that's something he's good at at least. He IS good! I got a B and C for both songs and he got Double A's for both of them!

"Wow you're good! Now it makes me wonder if Rin is better than you or you than her, I think it's you and I'd make a bet on it!" I said as he blushed.

"Th-thanks," his face was also seen as a tomatoe now.

"Oh yeah?! That's on then! Come on Shippou!" Rin came over and inserted the coins.

"Free game for you Shippou!" she said as she went Expert. When they both finished off, they both got Double A's, except Shippou got a Triple A on one of the songs. My eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"You two are maniacs!"

--------

I got to know more about Shippou and he started to talk regularly after the arcade. We went to the beach and it felt good to know Shippou can talk regularly around me. I almost thought he was afraid of me! We played volleyball with the equipment Kohaku and Shippou brought in their car. Since Shippou was going against Rin last time, this time they were paired together as I was with Kohaku. Kohaku was a pretty good player, and I was too. That way, we both won Shippou and Rin big time! I found out Rin wasn't so good at playing volleyball. We watched the sunset as Shippou was able to let his arms wonder around my waist. I smiled as I set my head on his shoulder.

--------

...Back in the Feudal Era...

--------

He looked at the wicked well that wasn't able to transcend him to the other time. Not being able to admit it, he knew very well himself that he missed Rin dearly. There was nothing he could do at the moment though. This was low, what he was about to do but he had to, he'd do it for Rin. He flew over to the village and went inside Kaede's hut.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha whispered. Even he wasn't able to argue with Sesshoumaru at a time like this.

"InuYasha, I want to know of your secret, how do you get past the well's barriers?" All the little emotion at InuYasha once had in eyes earlier disappeared.

"Truth is..." he breathed. "You can't." Sesshoumaru's eyes turned crimson.

"What?!" Sesshoumaru growled his hand grasped around InuYasha's neck and he didn't even fret.

"You can't," he let out. "I can never see Kagome again." Sesshoumaru dropped InuYasha as InuYasha looked down. He saw drops of tears fall to the ground.

"So weak," Sesshoumaru let out. "You're so weak InuYasha." he finished leaving the hut.

--------

Back In The Modern Era

--------

I...hate...school...no...matter...where...it...is...

"RIN! WAKE UP NOW OR WE'LL BE LATE!!!!" I covered my ears with the pillows. She was getting offly impatient as she dragged me up from the bed and practically threw me into the bathroom. I groaned as I got my toothbrush and started brushing.

Nothing much did I eat for breakfast. Two fried eggs sunny side up, and three slices of bacon was good enough for me that morning. Rin then handed a bag of...candy? I don't know what it was but the bag labeled _Pop Tart_.

"Um Rin? What's this?" I asked as she laughed.

"Pop tart!" she answered. "It's like crackers! Try them!" I tried them and they tasted pretty good, I liked how there was a jelly-like filling in the middle.

"Good?" she asked as I finished eating the first one in the car.

"Very," I replied munching on my second one.

"Oh good! They come in all sorts of flavors!" I smiled. More for me to try.

"So what's this school called? And what will my classes be called?"

"Well, we go to Del Norte High, and since you're one year younger than me you'll be a Junior!" she replied happy.

"Junior?" I asked.

"Well, it's eleventh grade!"

"Oh, I see," I replied, kinda understanding.

"They'll get your transcript from Japan, say, how did you do in school there?" _Bad_. I replied in my head. Of course, it got to _worse_ after I fell in the well, great, I'm going to get stuck in all the easy classes. I was hoping for challenging ones. We got to school in four minutes and Rin took me to the Counciling Office.

"Hey Ms. Janet, my friend Rin here moved from Japan we need to get her schedule," Rin explained as she nodded.

"Well, Rin's not on my computer yet because her transcript is being figured out at her old school, it'll get transfered here and then I can stick her in her classes," Ms. Janet explained.

"What does she do for the rest of the day then?" Rin asked.

"Well, she can go with you to your classes if that's-"

"YAY!" Rin jumped. "Thanks Ms. Janet!"

"No problem, and Rin?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'll have to make an appointment for you and your councilor so you two can figure out your classes, is it okay if you come here at eight fifteen tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded.

"No problem," I replied and she typed in words into her computer.

"Alright, you two ladies have a nice day," she said smiling at us.

"Alright thanks, you have a nice day too!" Rin replied for the both of us as she dragged me out.

"Wait Rin! Isn't Kagome coming to school also?" I asked and she shook her head.

"She told your grandpa that she was going to just take homeschool since they offered it it here," she said and I nodded. Maybe I should have went homeschool too.

"Say, what classes are you taking?" I asked her and she looked thoughful for a minute.

"Well let's see, Adv. English 4, US Government and Economics, Pre-Cal, Chemistry, Japanese for Japanese Speakers, and Art 3," she finished as I blinked.

"Okay," I said as she smiled at me.

"What?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied as she started the dragging again.

"Come on! My locker is in D-hall!" she said as we broke in a slight jog. Kohaku was waiting there for Rin.

"Hey Kohaku!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. They both showed me around the school and I just nodded here and there. I went with Rin to her first class which was Adv. English 4 while Kohaku went to his Algebra 2 class.

"Hello Rinaka!" Guys called out and she just rolled her eyes. I see, she was popular.

"So who's the chick with you today?"

"Are you going bi?"

"Shut up!" Rin yelled and we went to talk to the teacher.

"Hello Mrs. Jordan, my friend Rin here just moved from Japan and she doesn't have her schedule yet so she's coming to my classes today!" Rin said happily and Mrs. Jordan nodded.

"Alright, nice to meet you Rin, hopefully I'll get you in my class..." she stopped.

"Next year," I answered and she smiled.

"-next year. You may have the seat next to Rinaka, I'll just ask the person sitting there to move up a seat," she finished and I nodded. We went to sit at the desks. The bell rung.

"Alright class, for this book's project, I want you to create a creative poster with a class partner," she explained. "Now the poster is to show an arguement between a problem. For example, since we just finished reading, _Of Mice and Men_, I want you to name an arguement like: 'George was not mean to Lenny because...' and finish the thought. You can choose any arguement you want at least it's appropriate. I've got you partnered up and the poster's due in two weeks." She started saying unfamiliar names and I didn't pay much attention as I scribbled on the piece of paper Rin gave me.

"Somehow, by damn fate, we got stuck together," he said as he looked over at Rin. "You can come over to my house to work on it. We'll do the planning today after school, at six?" he asked as she nodded.

"Sure why not?" she answered and he looked at her annoyed. I see he doesn't like her that much.

"Okay then, see you then," they then did something in their English books and I just sat there following along.

------

5:30 PM

------

"Kohaku! No really! It's a project! No no! I love you only and you know so!" Rin yelled as I layed stomach on the bed as I drew random things. "What?! I can't do that! You know I'm faithful! Okay okay, fine. I'll think of something. Right. Okay, love you too." And she hung up as she sighed. I looked up to her.

"You alright?" I asked as she sighed again and looked over at me.

"No, Kohaku won't let me go over to his house to work on the project and he told me he'll come get me to hang out and just so I won't go, now I have to make up some stupid excuse so I wouldn't have to go," she said face falling first on the bed.

"Hey! I was drawing!" I said as I looked at the line I messed up on because she fell on the bed. She looked up to me and then her eyes glowed with excitement as she jumped up.

"Rin! I know!" she exclaimed. I looked at her in horror.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll go and pretend you're me!"

"WHAT?!"

--------

So here I am, at the gates of the huge mansion. I pressed the doorbell as the intercom came on.

"Taishou residence, who may this be?"

"I'm Rinaka, I'm here to work on an English project," I replied. The gates opened and I walked in. The pathway seemed like it went on forever until it reached the house. When I did reach it in two minutes a butler showed me in.

"The young master will be here shortly, please have a seat, if you need anything just ask," he said as I nodded, wait, I had to at least try acting like Rinaka.

"Alright!" I said smiling. "Say, what's that over there?" I asked walking closer to it.

"Ms. Rinaka! Please have a seat!" I clicked one of my eyes shut as I sat on the luxorious couch. It seemed like forever until the butler greeted:

"Young Master," he said as I got up. My eyes trailed on the ground and I was dead shock to find my eyes glued to gold eyes. _This couldn't be...It just couldn't..._


End file.
